Never Mine to Keep
by Edgechick816
Summary: Why Christian and Jericho did what they did. Raw 1201.


Title: Never Mine To Keep  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: 12/01 RAW  
  
Summary: Why Christian and Jericho did what they did.  
  
Notes: This will probably be the only thing I write about this storyline, so enjoy it.   
  
Notes 2: I just had to give the boys the benefit of the doubt, that is, before I got ripping everything male to pieces. :)  
  
Notes 3: My beta said this made her cry, so I'm putting a tissue warning on this.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Christian's shoulders slumped against a wall as he heard the footsteps die away.  
  
"Did she hear it?" he asked, closing his eyes as he did so. Chris shook his head, even though he knew is friend couldn't see him.  
  
"Yep, she heard it, and now she's going to tell Lita."   
  
Christian sighed at his words, "Why did we have to do this?" He slid down against the wall. "Why?"  
  
"You know why. We had to keep them safe, now that Foley's back; it's not our job anymore."  
  
Chris was right, that was the plan. They knew Austin would be out of the job after Survivor Series. They knew Matt was going to come back to make Lita's life and living hell. And they also knew that there would be nobody to help them. So they devised a plan, him going after Lita, Chris going after Trish. Keeping them safe for as long as it took. It worked, they were safe from Bischoff and all the things he did or would have done to them, and now they had Foley to protect them.  
  
"It's too dangerous to have them with us."  
  
Christian pulled his knees further into his chest. "I know." he muttered. "God, I know. I wanna protect her so bad and I know this is the best way to do it." He said, though he was really telling himself. He lived in Bischoff's world. A world where lies and underhanded tricks were common practice. A world where your emotions are used against you, especially love. He couldn't bring her into this world, he couldn't let her be used like that. And because he couldn't, he played a role in breaking her heart.   
  
Chris shifted about the room for a moment, before speaking.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower, are you going to be alright?"  
  
Christian looked up at Jericho, shaking his head. "No." was his simple answer, returning his head to it's place bowed between his legs. He silently waited as Jericho left. As soon as the door clicked shut he gave into all the emotions he was feeling. God, this hurt. His heart was burning inside his chest, heartbreak with physical pain. It had been hurting for weeks now. Every time she touched Chris or smiled at him. When she kissed him, or the fact that she wanted to sleep with him, that's what hurt him the most. It wasn't letting go of Trish Stratus that hurt so much, it was the fact that he never had her.   
  
And now he never would.  
  
~*~  
  
Jericho sighed as he closed the locker room door. He honestly didn't know what to do. In all the years he'd known Christian, he'd never seen him so upset. But he refused to be effected by this. He was numb to it, and he had to stay that way.  
  
"Oh, God." he heard a female voice sob. It was then her realized that he was outside the women's locker room, and through a crack in the door, he could see Lita with tears streaming down her face.  
  
And that's when he lost it.  
  
  
  
He ran down the halls till he came upon an empty corridor. Ducking into it, he held his arm up against the wall, leaning his forehead on it. Why the hell did this hurt so much? It wasn't supposed to hurt, she wasn't even his.   
  
"She's not mine, she's not mine, she's not mine." he whispered to himself over and over again. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he realized what was wrong.   
  
She wasn't his.  
  
He loved her and she wasn't his. Going after the girl that he wasn't really in love with was supposed to make this easier, but it didn't. She wasn't his and she never would be.  
  
"She's not mine."  
  
A/N: Review me if you wanna, Pleaseeeeeeeeee :) 


End file.
